


May The Tide Welcome Us Home

by AceOfFates



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, JayTim Week 2021, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 13:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfFates/pseuds/AceOfFates
Summary: There's a man leaning on Tim's bow. Black hair beginning to curl in the sun, a shock of distinctive white running through it where it parted. He's smiling at Tim, ocean green eyes sparkling with amusement.Tim knows him. Saw this face just the night before. When Tim had cut away his bindings and set him loose. The entire reason Tim was now adrift at sea with no hope in sight."Betrayed by your own first mate, huh?" he says, jovially, "that's rough."-JayTim Week Day 1 - space or PIRATES
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105
Collections: JayTim Week 2021





	May The Tide Welcome Us Home

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO EVERYONE HAPPY JAYTIM WEEK! I have- well. not as much as i hoped to have but I'VE GOT SOME THINGS! and this is the first- inspired by the lovely @cearamorran's own jaytim week day one piece which i was lucky enough to see on her patreon!
> 
> I totally intended to have more written but my brain is seriously leaking out my ears at any given moment so instead i will just have to say there will hopefully be a part two to this at some point. regardless, i hope you enjoy!!

Sunlight.

It colours the inside of Tim’s mind a bright red, rousing him from the light sleep he’d managed to find. It’s bright and clear when he opens his eyes, blue skies stretching for miles into the horizon. Perfect, calm waters for sailing. It’s the kind of day that Tim would normally spend at the helm of his ship, hair tousled in the breeze, sailing towards his next destination.

In a manner of speaking, Tim is still doing that. Just on… a much smaller scale. The rowboat he barely managed to get away with is cramped at best but it’s better than nothing. Better than getting ripped away by the current, lost in the depths never to be seen again. 

At least in a boat there's a chance, however small, that his body may make it back to shore.

Tim thunks his head back against the gunwale, closing his eyes against the harsh sunlight and suddenly rethinking his choices. Drown horribly, but quickly, in a storm or die slowly of dehydration in a rowboat. Decisions, decisions.

_ This _ was why Tim didn't usually take on jobs, especially without his usual crew. Naïve at best and downright moronic at worst. No, they had wanted his ship and the relative safety his station provided as a well known captain. He thought he could handle it.

Well. 

No use worrying about it now. Besides, they might have his ship but Tim had managed to free their illegal cargo. So it wasn't all for naught. If Tim was going to die he would at least die knowing he still had his morals. That he was a good man.

There's a thud against the side of his boat, startling Tim and causing the boat to rock suddenly. Shore? No, it couldn't be - Tim shoots upright and twists to look over the side of the boat but - 

Water.

Water and… there's something just beneath the surface that glitters slightly as the sun hits it.

Tim's rowboat rocks again, this time dipping down at the bow. Tim whips his head back and - 

Oh,  _ shit _ . 

There's a man leaning on Tim's bow. Black hair beginning to curl in the sun, a shock of distinctive white running through it where it parted. He's smiling at Tim, ocean green eyes sparkling with amusement.

Tim knows him. Saw this face just the night before. When Tim had cut away his bindings and set him loose. The entire reason Tim was now adrift at sea with no hope in sight. 

"Betrayed by your own first mate, huh?" he says, jovially, "that's rough."

Words feel caught in Tim's throat. The last time Tim saw this beast he hadn't said anything so much as snarled at Tim and now he was talking to him? Maybe Tim had been out here longer than he thought and he was starting to hallucinate. Out of the corner of his eye he watches the long black tail as it sways in the water, shimmers of red catching the sunlight as it moves.

"You… talk?"

Smooth. Truly not Tim’s finest moment.

There’s a loud splash as the end of his tail flicks, cold ocean water splashing over Tim.

“Were you expecting dolphin noises?"

No. Yes? Maybe.

"Look," the man sighs while running a hand through his messy tangles, "you did me a solid when you didn't have to. Now we're both lost out in the middle of the ocean-"

"Lost? Why would you be lost don't you. Live in the ocean?" Tim flounders, flapping a hand to gesture to the great blue beyond that surrounds him.

"Yeah? And you live on land right? So if I dropped you in the middle of Asia you'd know exactly where you are?"

Point taken.

"Sorry, I'm just-" Lost. Hungry, thirsty, missing his ship and the semblance of when the world made sense. "I didn't even know mermaids existed until yesterday."

That gets Tim a smile.

"Yeah, well, you should meet my brothers. I’m Jason. And you're the Captain Drake the guards were always bad mouthing." 

“Tim is fine. ‘Sides I don’t think I’m much of a captain in this thing,” Time says ruefully, eyeing the single oar and bag of provisions he barely managed to get away with.

Jason barks out a harsh laugh at that. “Sure ya are. Now c’mon, captain, I think I saw an island out to the southeast.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr at AceOfShitposts where i sometimes post other rejected works or wips and take prompts or on twitter at disastrixx for fun trains of thought such as 'what if jason put cellphone esque charms on his guns'


End file.
